fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
TOD, TOd, Tod und Mord
Ich war neu in der schule war bei den jungen aber schon sehr beliebet anscheindend hatte es für sie einen gewissen reiz die neue zudaten doch ich sagte jedes date ab. Ich war nicht daran interesiert einen freund oder ähnliches zubekommen . Ich meldete mich in der Baskettball manschaft der schule an und auch imthumb|Das bin ich am anfang meiner story Quelle:google eishockey und football team überall war ich das einzige mädchen was mir aber egal war ich war zwar klein und ziehrlich aber ich liebe sport und wenn es bis jetzt nur eine jungenmanschaft gab dann würde ich eben in die jungsmanschaft gehen. Sowohl am casting für die cherrios und das schwimm team nahm ich teil und wurde auf genommen obwohl mrs. sylvester die nase rümphte als sie erfuhr das ich auch im footballteam war. Am Nachmittag bemerkte ich dann noch einen club ... den glee club ich dachte was soll es also ging ich einfach in die probe und fragte den lehrer ich glaube er hieß mr. shuester ob ich vlt. vorsingen könnte er meinte nur das dass doch eine schöne idee wäre und stellte mich vor. Ein paar jungs betrachteten mich interesiert doch die meisten mädchen nur feindsählig das ich ihnen die solos weg schnappen könnte. Also fing ich an mein lieblingslied want you back von Cher Lloydthumb|right|300px zusingen und nach dem ich fertig war staunten sogut wie alle auser ein mädchen mit braunen haaren das fand ich ziehmlich klein war und eine hässliche große nase hatte ab er anscheinden war sie ziehmlich eingebildet obwohl sie nicht wirklich hübsch war . Als es still wurde fing sie soford an rum zunörgeln das dass nicht in echt gesungen war und das ich eine spionin von mrs. sylvester wäre. Ich wurde echt wütend denn ich liebte das singen genauso wie meinen sport und verstand nicht was diese dumme pute gegen mich hatte. Ich stemmte wütend die hände in die hüfte. " was glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist ! Ich spioniere nicht sowas hab ich nicht nötig im gegensatz zu dir du püppchen !" Alle schienen amüsiert zu sein doch sie plusterte sich nur auf und stürmte aus dem raum. * na dann ladys and gentalmen mein dramatischer abgang ..." sagte ich lachend und stolzierte ihr nach. Schon Ein Tag Vorbei :o Als ich am nähsten morgen in die schule kam wusste ich das sich die geschichten schon breit gemacht hatten das ich ein mannweib wäre da ich in sovielen jungssportteams war aber wie sagten nicht schon die alten römer der mensch ist dem mensch ein wolf. Es hatte sich wohl auch schon rum gesprochen das mein dad meine mum vor 4 jahren verlassen hatt und mich und meine mum und meine kleine schwester diejetzt 4 ist allein gelassen hat. Meine Mutter ist nicht mehr wie früher als mein vater noch da war nein sie wird nie wieder so sein aber meine kleine lebensfrohe schwester ist mein ein alles .Aber das interesiert jetzt nicht natürlich wurde ich von allen dumm von der seite angeguckt aber ich ging nur zu meinem schließfach als ein junge zu mir kam . Ich kannte ihn schon vom glee club und aus dem football team in dem ich trotz großer proteste spielte. " Ähm... hey ! Ich bin Finn Hudsen ich wollt dich nochmal recht herzlich im glee club un dim footballteam begrüßen" er lächeltte mich an doch ich sah ihn nur skeptisch an. " hi ... und welche wette hast du verloren das du mich begrüßen musst?" er wirkte verwirrt. " Äh... keine ich wollt nur nett sein ich kann mir vorstellen das es schwer ist neu zu sein" was bilete er sich nur ein ! ich brauchte kein mitleid ich hate mein leben auch ohne mit leid auf die reihe gebracht. Ich schubste ihn gegen ein schließfach " ICH Brauch Kein Mitleid KAPIERT !?! " schrie ich ihn an doch er blieb stehen und nickte nur stumm . Jetzt war ich die jenige die verwirrt war an meiner alten schule hatte ich so immer alle in die flucht geschlagen." Wieso hast du eigentlich deine cheerios uniform nicht an?" fragte er ziehmlich leise . Naja ich könnte ja probieren eine freundliche konversation zu betreiben. " ich finde es hirnlos so stolz auf eine uniform zu sein ich ziehe sie aus protesk nicht an auserdem würde ich dann die ganze zeit in den schulfarben rum rennen chthumb|Der Style von mir an dem Tag Quelle:googleeerios uniform und noch die football jacke die ich 2 mal besoitze wiel ich auch noch eishockey spiele..." ich lachte leicht über mich selbst und finn stimmte in das lachen mit ein " stimmt dann würdest du noch mehr auffallen als sowieso" sagte er ich hätte schon wieder ausrasten können doch ich schnappte nur mein chemi buch und mein heft und hefter und schloß mein schließfach in dem private fotos hingen die er nicht unbedingt sehen sollte. " Ich hab jetzt auch chemi ..." sagte er und hatte schon meine Bücher genommen. "ich kann meine bücher auch selbst tragen!" sagte ich leicht sauer und wollte sie mir wieder greifen doch er hielt sie zu hoch so das ich nicht ran kam .. ich hüpfte ein paar mal ohne erfolg und finn schien sich über mich zu amüsieren. "na ok ich kapituliere.." sagte ich. " was machst du?" er war wohl nicht von der schlauen sorte aber ganz nett " ich gebe auf" sagte ich und kicherte leicht. Erst später viel mir auf die dämlich ich gekichert hatte doch er lächelte nur gewinnend. Wir erzählten ein wenig auf dem weg zu chemi . Er erzählte mir das ich trotz der proteste von rachel;so hieß diese eigebildete ding, aufgenommen wurde. Er erzählte mir das er und sie zusammen waren und ich wunderte mich wie so ein netter junge so eine freundinn haben konnte aber naja egal. als wir bei chemi war setzte sich finn zu mir obwohl diese rachel auch im raum war es schien sie ziehmlich zustressen desshalb sagte ich nichts. In chemi bequatschte finn mich die ganze zeit und wurde sogar ein paar mal ermant doch das schien ihn nicht zustören. nach einer weile störte es mich denn ich konnte mich nicht konzentrieren doch ich sagte weiterhin nichts da ich ihn nicht wütend machen wollte. Ich merkte die blcike der anderen auf mir und finn aber das war mir egal ich wurde auch schon davor dumm angeguckt und finn war eigentlich ganz nette gesellschaft. Interesantes Training Der Unterricht flog heute wie an mir vor bei die meiste zeit saß ich neben finn der an mir zukleben schien doch manchmal hatte ich auch anderen unterricht. Schon war es mittagspause natürlich begleitete mich finn und beschrieb mir alles genau. Ich wusste nicht genau wo ich mich setzten sollte doch finn zog mich zum tisch der sportler und cheerios die uns etwas verwundert ansahen doch sich dann wieder dem top thema witmeten das es wohl wieder soweit war das der schulball vor der tür stand. Ich hatte nicht vor dort hin zugehen doch alle löcherten mich ob ich mit finn hingehen würde . ich freute mich das finn für mich antwortete . " Nein ich geh mit rachel hin wisst ihr doch ". Alle mädcen fingen an zukcihern ich hilt mich raus. "Deine hobbit freudin solltest du langsam mal in den wind schießen. " sagte ein mädchen " ja genau du könntest bessere haben wie lulu hier " die andere zeigte auch mich und ich war erstaunt das sie meinen namen kannte.Anscheinden hatten sie in der football umkleide keine extra mädchen umkleide desshalb hatten sie einen vorhang gezogen der mir grade so über den kopf ging. Und dadurch das soziehmlich jeder junge im footballteam größer war als ich konnte somit auch jeder darüber gucken. Ich hoffte also auf die anständigkeit der jungs. Mein hoffen hatte wohl nichts gebracht da ich genau merkte wie sich beim rüber spähen der vorhang bewegte. Ich zog mich also so schnell es ging um und war als erstes auf dem feld. Dadurch das ich die erste war ließ mich coach beiste 3 runden ums feld laufen. Als ich meine runden abgelaufen hatte sah sie mich erstaunt an sie hatte wohl die zeit gestoppt und war begeistert das sie so ein flinkes ding in ihrer mannschaft hatte. ALs die jungs auch endlich fertig waren war ich schon lange am aufwärmen. Ich merkte soford das die blicke auf mich gerichtet waren während des aufwärmens warf mir jeder mal einen verstohlenen blick zu doch an meisten interesierte sich wohl ein junge mit iro den ich schon irgentwo gesehn hatte es mir aber nicht mehr einfiehl... er wurde von allen puck geannt aber von coach beiste manchmal noah desshalb war cích veriwrrt und hielt mich von ihm erstmal fern. Nach dem training ging ich wieder hinter meinen vorhang und zog mich um. Die jungs hatten mich wohl schon vergessen hinter dem umhang denn ich ließ mir zeit beim umziehen. Nach einer weile waren nur noch eine hand voll jungen im raum und die gespräche wurden um so interesanter fand ich . Sie erzählten erst überbelanglose themen anscheindend wartete finn wieder auf mich dawir beide noch zum baskettball training mussten. Doch dann ging er doch schon und da ich gelauscht hatte war ich immer noch dabei meinen rock anzuziehen als der vorhang plötzlich auf ging. Ich hatte gedacht es wäre coach beiste die dachte ich wäre schon weg doch plötzlich stand puck.. oder hieß er doch noah? auf jedenfall stand er lächelnd vor mir und mir fiehl der rock vor schreck wieder aus der hand. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt das er der einzige junge noch war und hatte nicht gedacht das jemand einfach so in meine "umkleide" rein spazierte. " hey... du bist lulu richitg?" fragte er bloß. natürlich renn in die umkleide eines mädchens rein wo du vllt. noch nicht mal den namen kennst." jap das bin ich und du hast jetzt bestimmt einen guten grund das du mich beim anziehen störst?" fragte ich leicht bitchig bzw. abwehrend. Doch was passierte hätte ich nicht vorraus calculieren können. Puck oder doch noah.... auf jedenfall küsste er mich ganz einfach. Ich wollte ihn abwähren doch er hilet mich fest noch ehe ich mich befreien konnte . Nach dem er mich eine wiele geküsst hatte ließ er mich los und ich schlug ihn fest gegen die wange. "verschwinde du honk !?!" er sah mich erschrocken an und trat den rücktritt an ich zog mich an und rannte zum baskettball.Als ich in die halle kam kamm mir finn schon entgegen ich wusste aber das ich ihm nichts von dem vorfall erzählen würde . " wo warst du den lulu? na komm ich zeig dir deine umkleide" er nahm meine hand udn zog mich mal wieder in eine jungen umkleide?!?! konnte diese schule sich keine mädchen umkleiden bei jungssports leisten ? Ist ja auch toll. Ich hatte zwar keinen vorhand aber ich musste mich in einer kabine umziehen die mittem im raum war. Ich zog mich also um und als ich grade aus der kabine stampftestampfte ich voll in finn rein. " oh sry ich wusste nicht das du heir bist" sagte ich und lachte leicht und wollte weiter geht als er mich schnell küsste... AUF DEN MUND mann schon wieder ey heute war einfach nicht mein tag. also schubste ich ihn von mir. "finn? ... lass uns zum training gehen!" sagte ich und ging schnell ... ich wollte ihn nciht anschreien weil ich ihn wirklich nett fand.Also hatten wir training und es passierte nicht auch nicht als ich mich wieder umzug und nach hause fuhr. Zuhause bemekrte ich das ich es garnicht soschlecht fand plötzlich von jungs geküsst zuwerden und suchte mir eine passende nummer für den glee club. Checkebam baby ! Am nähsten tag zog ich mir einen extra kurzen rock und ein top mit weitem ausschnitt an . Wenn sie eine schlampe wollten sollten sie eine bekommen. So ging ich zur schule wurde natürlich von allen agestarrt von den mädchen hass erfüllt und von den jungs ... naja wie von jungs halt sie guckten auf meinen busne udn meinen arsch . Im unterricht stritten sie wer neben mir sitzen wdürfte und ich ließ sie meine bücher tragen. Finn und puck jedoch ließ ich erstmal links liegen. Als es dann entlich zeit für die gleeprobe war ging ich zu mr. shue der mich erstaunt an sah und sagte ich würde heute gerne einen song singen. er meinet nur es eine tolle idee um mein gesangstalent zuzeigen. also find ich an als auf den plätzen saßen. ich sang how to be a heartbreaker thumb|right|335px während des songs sah ich zu allen jungs mal im raum und gewinnend zu den mädchen. Mr. Shuester klatschte begeistert und hielt eine rede das wir mit soviel elan die sectionals dieses jahr auch wieder gewinnen werden.Ich hörte nicht hin ich hatte diesen einen jungen schon einmal gesehn.... es war solange her.niemand außer mr. shue sagte etwas oder klatschte ich ging ohne mich zuverabschieden gedanken verloren aus dem raum.ich war ein jahr lang in irland gewesen zum austausch. Jetzt machte es klick den jungen kannte ich er ging an die schule in die ich kam und alles umwirbelte so wie ich es immer bei neuen schulen tat.RORY! jetzt schoßen mir plötzlich soviele gedanken durch den kopf ich wusste wieder alles die blicke die wir einaander zugeworfen hatten als wir dachten der andere merkt es nicht. Ich wusste wieder das seine lieblings farbe grün war er hatte die augen seines vaters er wurde an einem 17 geboren. Er liebte es zu antworten egal auf welche fragen.Seine schwester war das schönste mädchen der schule.Ich lief zu den umkleiden ich musste mich jetzt abreagieren und schlüpfte schnell in meine eishockey sachen und schlitterte raus auf die bahn und spielte einwenig für mich selbst.Erst als ich zurück zu den kabinenn wollte merkte ich wie di augenpaare auf mich gerichtet waren. Es waren die eishockey spielen sie wussten noch nichts vom neu zuwachs ihres teams und fingen an los zuprustern." na seht euch das mal an da hat ja eine starke knochen... ich wette beim ersten mal gegen die wang gequetscht werden heult sie los" ich sah den kerl hass er füllt an." wer weiß wie sie unter der schutzkleidung aussieht bestimmt haben wir ein neues waalross maskotchen " lachte der nächste das reichte mir ich zog mir die schutz kleidung aus auch wenn ich dadrunter nur noch in unterwäche stand da ich es bequemer fand nicht in meinen altags sachen dort hinein zuschlüpfen." hmm ich finde auch ziehmlich waalross mässig hast recht gucke nur steck" ich strecke meinen bauch spo gut es gign raus und kniff in das fett / die muskeln die dort waren. die jungs sahen mich mit großen runden augen an seolbst der der meine ich renn zu meiner mum und heule." ach ja du dadrüben wir war das gegen die wand gequetscht werden und dann heulen... na los komm mal sehn wer gewinnt" sagte ich und lächelte herraus vordern er musste drauf ein gehn sonst würden seine kumpels ihn aus lachen." ok.,... aber zieh dir erstmal wieder was an püppchen nciht das du dir noch ne erkältung holst." sagte er lässig ich zog die augenbrauen hoch und schlüpfte wieder in die eishockey kluft." na komm oder hast du angst?" lachte ich fies" er preschte auf mich drauf zu um mcih gegen die wand zu schleudern doch ich wich mir einer kurzen bewegung aus und er landete auf seiner visage.Die anderen typen lachten wie die affen was sie auch zusein scheinten doch irh kumpel wurde wirklich sauer und ich hörte shon wie er sich hinter mir wieder auf rappelte als er grade auf mich zu gesprungen kam um mich zu boden zu drücken machte ich einen eins a spagart und er sprung über mich hinweg. Jetzt musste sogar ich mir ein kichern verkneifen da sein gesicht shcon rot anlief." tja wenn man mich nicht gegen den wand gequetscht kriegt kann ich auch nciht weinen." lachte ich und stelte mich auf. "anders rum mal probieren?" er nickte nur und schnaufte wütend er dachte warscheinlich ich würde mit meinem 4o kilo keinen 7o kilo kerl weg gedrückt bekommen doch ich kannte mich ganz gut aus.Als er sich als vor mir hinstellte und dumm lächelte schubste ich ihn einmal und stellte ihm ein bein und er fiehl hin und voll gegen die wand." fertig... so ich geh mich dann mal umziehen..." damit ging ich und zog mich um.Ich kam grade aus der umkleide als finn mir entgegen kam. "lulu?? würdest ...würdest du mit mir ausgehen?" fragte er leicht schüchtern...warum nciht ich fand finn wirklich nett." gerne wie wärs..morgen? so um 8? breadstix?" finn nickte und nahm mir die sporttasche ab und brahcte mich zu meinem auto."also dann bis morgen ... um 8...." er lächelte und ich nickte freundlich lächelnt. Ich wollte mich grade in meinen wagen setzen als er sich zu mir beugte und mir einen sahcten kuss auf die wange gab. Ich kicherte verlegen und stieg schnell ein und schloss die auto tür. Wichtiges Krisen Meeting und Tausende Dates?!?! Ich war schon in der schule da heute vor dem unterricht noch glee probe war anscheindend war mein gestriger auftritt doch nicht so angekommen. Ich kam in den raum und setzte mich ganz geschmeidig auf irgenteinen stuhl. Und ur plötzlich waren um mich herrum die stühle gefüllt. Da saßen finn...sam...puck...rory selbst artie kam zu mir gerollte.Also bei den jungs hatte ich ja eindruck hinterlassen.Ich sah durch die mauer aus männlichen körperteilen wie rachels gesicht tomatenrot wurde und ich musste leicht kichern und unterhielt mich mit den jungen."das lied gestern war echt toll lulu" sagte sam und strich sich eine strähne haare aus dem gesicht.Ich lächelte."danke. schön das es dir gefallen hat ich habe aber zweifel das es hier allen gefallen hat sonst gäbe es ja jetzt nicht dieses krisenmeeting" ich lachte leicht und die alle die mich so eindringlich ansahen lachten soford mit."allso mir hat es gefallen!" kam es von finn und er verharkte seinen kleinen finger mit meinem.Ich wurde leicht rot ob rachel das wohl mit bekam ich meinte schließlich waren die beiden ja sowas wie zusammen oder?Mr. Shue unterbrach meinen gedanken gang ." als für alle die es noch nciht wissen das treffen hier ist um zuentscheiden wer bei den sectionals unsere hauptstimme wird da es ja beschwerden gab das rachel diese meistens singt." nach der häfte schaltete ich shcon wieder aus da es ein glück nciht um meinen auftritt gestern ging.Ich sah zu rory der vor finn saß der genau neben mir den platz für sich beansprucht hatte. und rory sah verstohlen zu mir hoch . Als sich unsere blicke trafen sah er auf meinen und finn's kleine finger die miteinander verharckt waren und zog die augenbraue fragend hoch. Ich zuckte mit den schultern was sovielheißen sollte wie keine ahnung er ist ganz nett.Rory machte ein amüsiertes gesicht sah kurz zu rachel die mich mit aurgusaugen beobachtete und dann wieder zu mir.Er sah mich wieder fragend an doch ich wusste dieses mal nicht was er meinte. Die anderen konzentrierten sich darauf was mr. shue erzählte.Rory kritzelte etwas auf seinen block und ich sah wieder nach vorne. Ich bemerkte das tippen auf meinem knie und als ich nach sah sah ich wieder in rorys augen. Er hilet mir einen zettel hin ich nahm ihn und löste meinne klienne finger von finns um dne zettel zulesen. ich sah rory berechnet an und schüttelte den kopf udn kritzelte meine antwort auf den zettel. Ich legte den zettel vrosichtig auf mein knie und rory stahl ihn soford und las die antwort udn grinste mich an. er deutete mit einem finger auf mich und dann auf sich und sah mich wieder fragen an. ich wusste mal wieder nciht genau was er wollte und setzte eine verwirrte miene auf.Rory verdrehte soford die uagen und begann erneut etwas auf einen neuen zettel zuschreiben. Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee